Processes which execute in a factory, in particular production processes or manufacturing processes, are normally controlled or governed by a monitoring and control system, in particular by a PLT device. The abbreviated term PLT device refers to a device for process instrumentation and control, where this can be an SPC control system (e.g. a programmable logic control, a programmable controller or a programmable control system), for example. The administrative planning of a process which executes in the factory and is controlled or governed with the aid of a PLT device, for example, is generally performed using an enterprise and production planning system. An enterprise and production planning system can be an ERP device, for example. The abbreviated term ERP device refers to a device for enterprise resource planning. However, an SCM device (supply chain management device) or a CPM device (collaborative production manufacturing device) can also be used as an enterprise and production planning system. Such an enterprise and production planning system, e.g. in the form of an ERP device, is used for ordering the raw materials which are required for a manufacturing process, for example. In order to link the monitoring and control system, which takes the form of e.g. a PLT device, and the enterprise and production planning system, which takes the form of e.g. an ERP device, and therefore ultimately to optimize the process which executes in the factory, the prior art already provides for connecting a so-called MES device between the PLT device and the ERP device. The abbreviated term MES device refers to a device for a manufacturing execution system. Using such an MES device, a connection and a data exchange are therefore established between the administrative ERP device and the process-oriented PLT device, and consequently the process which is controlled or governed via the PLT device is ultimately optimized.
Where reference is made to an ERP device in the following, this can also be understood to include an enterprise and production planning system in the form of an SCM device or a CPM device. Likewise where reference is made to a PLT device, this can also be understood equally to include a monitoring and control system of a different design.
In connection with the use of an MES device, it is obviously of interest whether the investment costs for such an MES device are recouped by the production optimization which is achieved. In other words, when deciding whether or not to procure a MES device, it is important for the decision-makers to know whether and in what timescales a return of investment can be achieved for the MES device.
In accordance with the prior art, only empirical experience values are available for this purpose. Estimated return of investment values from comparable projects are therefore used to decide whether or not an MES device, i.e. a process-optimizing device, is procured for a new project. However, the prior art does not suggest any process-optimizing devices or MES devices which can assist in providing information about the return of investment which is actually achieved using such a device.